A number of security features have been developed to help authenticate a document of value or article of value, thus assisting in preventing counterfeiters from altering, duplicating or simulating a document of value or article of value. Some of these security features may include “overt” security features or “covert” security features. Overt security features are features that are easily viewable to the unaided eye, such features may include holograms and other diffractive optically variable images, embossed images, and color-shifting films and color shifting inks. An unaided eye may be corrected to normal vision, but is not otherwise assisted by, for example, magnification or a special viewer. In contrast, covert security features include images only visible under certain conditions where the eye is aided, such as inspection under magnification, under specific wavelengths of light or a special viewer.
Sheeting materials having a graphic image or other mark have been widely used, particularly as labels for authenticating an article or document. For example, sheetings such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,154,872; 3,801,183; 4,082,426; and 4,099,838 have been used as validation stickers for vehicle license plates, and as security films for driver's licenses, government documents, tape cassettes, playing cards, beverage containers, and the like. Other uses include graphics applications for identification purposes such as on police, fire or other emergency vehicles, in advertising and promotional displays and as distinctive labels to provide brand enhancement.
Another form of imaged sheeting is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,288,842 (Florczak et al.). Florczak et al. discloses microlens sheeting with composite images, in which the composite image floats above or below the sheeting, or both. The composite image may be two-dimensional or three-dimensional. Methods for providing such sheeting, including by the application of radiation to a radiation sensitive material layer adjacent the microlenses, are also disclosed. This patent discloses that images are created as a result of a compositional change, a removal or ablation of the material, a phase change, or a polymerization of the coating disposed adjacent to one side of the microlens layer or layers.
PCT Patent Application Publication, WO 2007/047259, “Methods of Forming Sheeting with a Composite Image that Floats and Sheeting with a Composite Image that Floats,” (Endle et al.) discloses methods of forming images on sheeting that provide one or more composite images that are perceived by an observer to be suspended in space relative to the sheeting, and in which the perspective of the composite image changes with the viewing angle. The disclosure also relates to sheeting that provides one or more composite images that are perceived by an observer to be suspended in space relative to the sheeting, and in which the perspective of the composite image changes with the viewing angle.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,333,268 (Steenblik et al.) discloses a film material utilizing a regular two-dimensional array of non-cylindrical lenses to enlarge micro-images, called icons to form a synthetically magnified image through the united performance of a multiplicity of individual lens/icon image systems.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,222,650 B1 and 6,552,830 B2, “Holographic Authentication Element and Document Having Holographic Authentication Element Formed Thereon”, (Long) discloses methods and compositions with non-diffractive micro-graphical features embedded in a surround of diffractive structure, such as a diffraction grating or holographic structure. The patent depends on diffractive or holographic methods and structures to form high resolution text.